Fear
by Angie The Author
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, there weren't many things Kaoru was afraid of, and those he were afraid of were logical. At least, he believes so.; Implied HikaKao, slightly implied HikaHaru. Sort of fluffy one-shot but not really. Kaoru-centric.


Contrary to popular belief, Hitachiin Kaoru didn't have many fears, and those he did have were completely rational.

For one, he was scared of heights.

It wasn't exactly the height that terrified him, but the thought of being suspended in the air unable to do anything, and then suddenly falling, whether it was a slip or a push.

So, technically, he actually wasn't scared of heights, he was scared of falling (or his twin brother and lover falling to which he would immediately sacrifice himself to save his other half).

His second fear would be anything deadly, which, is a completely reasonable fear, because, really, why would someone _not_ fear the very concept of death and the thought of all your thoughts coming to a slow end and your heart beating one last time and your lungs taking that final inhale that ends that thin line between life and death?

Even more so, who wouldn't be terrified of the thought of not knowing when exactly your end would come and knowing that one day it could all end and you may have not lived your life to the fullest and there was no possible way to escape death?

His third fear would most definitely be the end. Or, rather, oblivion. Oblivion and immortality, cause really, who would ever enjoy those things? Especially together? Oblivion is an infinite darkness where you have no idea what to think of, what you are, and what's around you/going on around you or if anything is around at all and no one is there to comfort you and you have nothing and you don't know if everything ends here or continues forever.

Now, while most people might appreciate the concept of immortality, he certainly did not, because immortality meant no more friends and no more family and no more living life to the fullest and no more continuing through life and no more Host Clubs and no more brothers only pretending to love you in said Host Club and then being perverted horny brothers you can't say no to when you're at home and trying to focus on your homework (though, he supposes that would also be gone in oblivion, which only gives him more reason to avoid and fear it).

His fourth fear would be the dark.

While this is a childish and rather hilarious (according to his twin) fear, he has good reason for it- you can't see.

In the darkness everything is completely black and you don't know if you're safe or if you should be terrified and wonder if your brother is okay before he nuzzles you and tells you everything is okay after you have a slight panic attack.

Another fear of his; separation. It wasn't really the thought of being alone, but more of feeling lonely, of being separated from his twin and lover and never seeing him again or said twin abandoning him and the small world of "Us" that was separated from the world of "Them" and wondering if his brother still loved him.

That, and of one day waking up to find his brother gone, whether it be of personal choice, a kidnapping, a death, etc. Etc. He was terrified to be without his brother for too long and his brother knew that (though he still teased the younger twin about it despite knowing they both were terrified of being separated).

His second to last fear: rejection. Not only rejection but that one day Hikaru will say that he no longer loves Kaoru and proceeds to break up with him then leaves for Haruhi or someone else and will no longer talk to Kaoru in which brings in the fear of separation or more that of their world of "Us" being destroyed in which also brings in a fear of destruction.

His final fear would be that of no longer being loved. His family and friends abandoning him and Hikaru choosing Haruhi over him, to which he would then be sent spiraling into a state of depression and ultimately would end up either a) living through every heart-wrenching day in a state of depression and exhaustion knowing he no longer has anything to live for but happy his brother is smiling even though it tears at his heart to know that smile is no longer directed at him or b) be sent into a state of depression and end up committing suicide to which his brother would most likely not care nor would anyone else considering in this fantasy,- or rather _nightmare_- no one loved him anymore, in which case Hikaru would no longer need him for he had Haruhi.

He also had a fear of thunderstorms, but he couldn't really explain that one, and it was much worse than that of Haruhi, so he left it alone for only him and his brother to know about, like a really special secret to add to the long list of secrets they kept hidden in the world of "Us".

So, really, he obviously had logical reasons for all his fears (despite that of thunderstorms) and was glad to have _his_ Hikaru there to slay the beasts that keep him awake at night.

...

And now, reader, you must be sworn to secrecy or else Kaoru will be forced to kill you slowly and painfully (or, per Hikaru's request, simply erase your mind, but that may take too much memory away) because you now know all of his deepest fears including that of thunderstorms and he doesn't really know you so how can he really trust you with this extremely important and critical information?

So, per the request of Hitachiin Kaoru, he would like all of you readers to swear on your lives (and memory) that you will never inform another soul of these fears because that would be really embarrassing and he'd like to keep these things to himself.

You must swear to forever and always keep the secrets and fears of Hitachiin Kaoru to yourself, on your mind and soul alike, or else you will be facing _your_ worst fears incredibly soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOLY FRICK THIS WAS LONG. Aaaaanyways, I posted my first Fanfiction a while ago, but it was my first Vampire Knight FanFic and was really weird so I decided to post this Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction. **

**This was honest-to-God originally supposed to be in an Ouran High School Host Club One-Shot Collection for HikaruxKaoru but I couldn't for the life of me think of a title. So, review/PM title ideas, please! It'd be totally helpful! **

**This is my first Ouran High School Host Club Fic so constructive criticism would be helpful! Please tell me of any errors, if anything seemed illogical or OOC! **

**Love 3 **

**~The Author **


End file.
